


Another Study Schedule

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's 7th Year and N.E.W.T.s will be here before you know it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Study Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“Alright Al, Scorp. Here is this year's study schedule,” Rose Maria Weasley told the two Gryffindors on their first night back at Hogwarts. “It's 7th year and N.E.W.T.s will be here before you know it.”

“Geez Rose, you stress way too much,” Albus Severus Potter told his cousin.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy nodded his agreement. “Yeah. Can't we enjoy our first night back without you talking about tests?”

Rose pouted. “I'm just trying to make sure you two are prepared.”

Albus smiled sweetly and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. “And we will be. We've got you as a friend so no matter what we're always ready for the next test.”

“That's right,” Scorpius smiled. “You bug us about it enough that we can't get behind.”

“I'm only annoying because I care.”

“And we love you for it,” Albus told her, pulling her in for a hug.

“How could we not love you?” Scorpius asked, hugging her from the other side.

Rose grinned happily from between her two favorite Gryffindors; the boys were right. With her around they were sure to pass their N.E.W.T.s.


End file.
